


Deadly Roles

by IdaDesu



Series: Danganronpa Angst [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Depressing, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdaDesu/pseuds/IdaDesu
Summary: Danganronpa was harsh, of couse; it was, after all, a killing game. A game in which no one could be trusted, not even oneself or one's memories, for all this had already been tampered with, even if they did not know this in the beginning.





	Deadly Roles

**Author's Note:**

> This is poorly written and a bad idea in general but I am very tired, it's really late and I haven't even spell-checked.
> 
> Also I'm horrible at titles, tagging, summaries and writing in general.
> 
> I'm really sorry for posting this but I haven't uploaded or finished anything in ages and I felt like I had to do something.

The initial days had been frightening for all participants, both for the ones who showed their fears and the ones who kept up a nonchalant or positive facade. But of course, these facades tend to fall down, be it early or late in the game, people started crumbling, one after the other, it truly was the image of despair.

The first one to kill was Kaede, all because she refused to lose the hope they all soon found out was a double-edged sword which made her kill believing her actions were for a good cause yet failing to realise she was being blinded by the headmaster's tricks, believing to see hope she crawled forward, wishing to stop the game she instead started. Some might have had the thought in the back of their mind, that she was foolish and indeed, they may have been right.

From there on, with freshly provided motives and desperate enough students, the killing game had no brakes, it could not be stopped by a single person as the first murder had shown, and neither could an organised group, which was swiftly proven by the student council, having to be dissolved after a couple days due to the leader's own death.

In all this, participants of the killing game started becoming aware, not only of the situation, but of their own roles in it, they were not roles they had chosen nor roles they had fallen into as time passed, but ones they had surely been forced into. They started noticing their own personalities twisting them, feelings that made no apparent sense and memories that didn't fit anywhere appearing and in this mess, no one could do anything.

Everyone thought of saying something, of asking questions but an undescribable fear washed above them every time the topic crossed their minds, was it all real or maybe part of a secret motive for them to go against each other, each thinking they were the only one being faced with these thoughts, dividing them further and shoving them deeper into their assigned roles which, as they all knew at this point, could never be escaped.


End file.
